Combats et fleurs
by Robotfan
Summary: RID2015 story. Elle maniait les épées mieux que personne. Elle avait de l'honneur. Elle était magnifique. Scène coupée de the day love and hate collided.


**Combats et fleurs**

**OOC : ****Coucou à tous voici un petit OS. Vous pouvez interpréter cela comme une scène coupée de The day love and hate collided. Je me suis posée la question de savoir si je devais faire un peu comme VendettaPrimus et réunir mes OS dans un seul recueil. Enfin bref. Attention, il risque d'y avoir une scène explicite. Bonne lecture !**

Ils l'avaient prévu.

Drift s'était souvenu des mots de Windblade. Une fois, où il avait entraîné ses élèves, elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait fait cette proposition.

Elle lui avait proposé cette rencontre.

Drift s'avança sur le terrain d'entraînement, qu'il utilisait habituellement avec Jetstorm et Slipstream pour leur apprentissage. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un combat. Un véritable combat.

Généralement, il était calme. Il était calme avant un combat. Il faisait en sorte de vider son esprit, de ne montrer aucune émotion avant un combat, qu'il s'agisse d'un Decepticon, d'un Autobot, d'un ennemi ou d'un allié.

Mais cette fois-ci…il se sentait nerveux. Et le fait que ses élèves, qui l'avaient supplié d'assister à ce match, étaient présents, assis en retrait, en train de l'encourager, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il leva le regard. Windblade s'avança à son tour.

Un combat…contre l'envoyée de Primus.

Il avait accepté cette proposition. Il avait pensé que cela ne pouvait qu'être intéressant. D'un autre côté, il était excité. Mais d'un autre côté, il se demanderait ce qu'il adviendrait, s'il perdait contre elle.

Les deux se firent face. Elle avait sorti ses lames, ses épées. Il avait sorti les siennes : son épée. Son katana.

Ils se regardèrent. Puis, se sourirent.

Le sourire de Windblade était quelque chose qui accélérait les battements de son spark. A chaque fois…Drift évitait de montrer qu'elle parvenait à l'atteindre.

« Donc…un match en deux minutes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drift hocha la tête.

« ça me va.

\- Je te laisse décider de l'arbitre.

\- Pas Sideswipe, répondit-il.

\- Haha, évidemment !

A la place, ce fut Bumblebee. Etant le leader, il était logique qu'il endosse ce rôle.

Les deux tournèrent les talons. Puis, ils se mirent en place, en position, prêts à engager le combat.

Drift prit une inspiration.

Lui…contre elle.

Contre l'envoyée de Primus.

Il entendit la voix de Bumblebee s'élever.

Windblade et lui ne détachèrent pas leur regard l'un de l'autre.

Pendant une demi-seconde, il vit que Windblade lui adressa un clin d'œil séducteur.

Drift se raidit, avant de reporter son attention sur le combat.

Bumblebee leur donna le signal.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, épées en avant.

Windblade fut la plus rapide à lui porter un coup. Drift para immédiatement, ses pieds manquant de déraper par la vitesse et le poids du corps et des ailes de Windblade.

Drift parvint à glisser sur le côté pour éviter l'autre épée de Windblade, faisant une roulade avant de se redresser. Il laissa Windblade se retourner. Au loin, Jetstorm et Slipstream crièrent de joie.

« Allez-y, Maître Drift ! »

« Allez-y, Windblade ! »

Il leur avait averti de ne pas encourager l'un au détriment de l'autre. Chaque combattant avait son propre mérite…

Et Windblade penserait qu'il les avait mal éduqués.

Windblade se rua vers lui à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle attaqua avec son pied. Drift l'esquiva. Elle renchérit avec son autre pied, puis vice-versa, alternativement. Elle était aussi rapide qu'un laser tiré. Drift décida de ne pas user de ses épées, à la place, bloquant ses jambes avec ses avant-bras.

Une mauvaise technique…car ses armes l'handicapaient pour ce type d'attaque.

Drift finit par se baisser, et avant même que Windblade ne puisse l'atteindre avec sa jambe une nouvelle fois, il parvint à lui attraper la jambe pour la faire tomber par terre.

Cela marcha. Mais Windblade fut rapide à se relever.

« Bien essayé » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Drift n'afficha aucune émotion.

Ce fut à son tour d'attaquer. Doucement mais sûrement, Drift utilisa son katana pour la viser dans les côtes. Windblade se retourna, bloquant avec ses ailes. Drift ne s'en démonta pas. A la place, il utilisa son pied pour la faire reculer.

Windblade se retourna à nouveau. Elle avait repris ses épées.

A nouveau, les lames entrèrent en collision.

Les épées de Windblade avaient une portée plus courte que les armes de Drift. Mais pour autant, il ne devait pas les sous-estimer. En effet, dès que leurs lames se séparèrent, Drift manqua de recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

Elle avait ses propres techniques.

Dès que Drift essayait de lui échapper, elle revenait à la charge. Windblade était très rapide. Primus lui avait donné des facultés supplémentaires. Une rapidité. Drift allait devoir procéder autrement, avec elle comme type d'adversaire. Finalement, après une énième parade, Drift envoya son pied pour lui faucher les jambes.

Windblade sauta en l'air.

Elle avait lâché ses épées…et s'était transformée en son mode avion.

Elle était située en hauteur maintenant. Cela allait être plus difficile. Drift grimaça, mais calcula son élan.

Elle était encore proche du sol. Il pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais dès qu'il s'avançait, il manqua de vaciller. Windblade avait activé ses moteurs. Il fut piégé dans une bourrasque intense, qui faillit le faire tomber.

Drift utilisa tout le poids de son corps pour ne pas tomber.

Il devait agir vite.

Il lâcha ses épées à son tour.

Il fallait que ce soit honorable, même si elle était sa camarade…même si elle était envoyée de Primus…

Et d'un seul coup, il sauta.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir son attaque arriver. Utilisant toute la force de son épaule, il la percuta au niveau de la tête. Windblade poussa un cri de surprise tandis que l'avion reculait. Drift atterrit au sol.

Cela ne suffisait pas. Il devait recommencer.

Il sauta à nouveau.

Et, utilisant ses deux bras, il lui agrippa une des ailes.

Cela marcha. Windblade fit une pirouette, probablement pour se dégager de Drift. mais dès que Drift la lâcha, elle se transforma en son mode robot normal.

Elle souriait, la douleur affichée sur son visage.

Pendant un instant, Drift craignit qu'il soit allé trop fort. Il s'avança vers elle, prêt à lui demander si elle allait bien.

Mais Windblade ne s'en démonta pas.

Elle étendit les bras, et Drift fut précipité au sol par une bourrasque qui émanait des réacteurs des ailes de Windblade.

Alors même qu'il était au sol, Windblade récupéra ses épées et s'avança vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Drift leva le regard. Elle lui tendait la main.

« Allez…remets-toi debout. »

L'honneur…elle l'avait appris au sol.

Doucement, il lui prit la main, un frisson manquant de lui traverser le corps dû au contact.

Windblade le laissa récupérer les épées.

Drift les prit et à nouveau, les échanges de lames reprirent.

Windblade bloqua, para, attaqua. Mais à chaque fois, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas rester au même endroit. A chaque fois, elle sautait sur le côté. Comme pour l'encercler.

Elle pouvait réutiliser ses réacteurs…mais elle ne le fit pas

Drift comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Le katana et l'épée ne seraient pas utiles pour ce type de combat. Cela ne serait qu'un handicap.

Windblade ne cessait jamais de sourire.

Drift s'arrêta d'attaquer.

Il attendit.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Windblade se jeta sur lui à nouveau.

Au même moment, Drift lâcha ses lames et avant même que Windblade ne puisse l'atteindre, il étendit les bras et agrippa l'une des lames de Windblade, tandis qu'il avait stoppé la deuxième en lui attrapant le poignet.

Windblade fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Drift ? »

Drift demeura silencieux. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire autrement, Drift la bascula sur le côté, la précipitant par terre, tombant avec elle tandis que les deux roulaient au sol.

Windblade poussa un gémissement de douleur. L'une des ailes avait été atteinte.

Drift fronça les sourcils à ce bruit. Peut-être valait-il mieux arrêter…

Bientôt, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, la maintenant au sol. Windblade le fixait, légèrement étonnée.

\- …Pas mal, le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Tu…tu es pas mal aussi…répondit Drift sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de Windblade s'agrandit.

Et avant même que Drift ne puisse faire autre chose, Windblade lui donna un coup de rein, ses poignets se retournant pour agripper ceux de Drift. Le samouraï tenta de se dégager mais Windblade ne le laissa pas faire.

Enfin, ses réacteurs s'activèrent à nouveau.

Drift fut surpris par la nouvelle bourrasque, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que les positions soient inversées. Windblade fut maintenant sur lui, ses optiques bleues rencontrant les siennes.

« …Est-ce que j'ai gagné, Drift ? lui murmura-t-elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il lui accorder cette victoire ?

Windblade se pencha vers lui. Son spark fit une embardée dès que son visage se retrouva proche du sien.

Il sentit son souffle lui titiller les câbles. Et bientôt, Drift sentit une chaleur lui prendre aux joues.

\- Hé ! Prenez-vous une chambre !

Les deux s'arrêtèrent. Tout de suite, ils se retournèrent.

Sideswipe, Grimlock et Fixit avaient rejoint Bumblebee. Ils les observaient avec curiosité.

\- Le temps est écoulé, annonça Bumblebee avec un sourire.

\- Ouah. Heureusement que c'est un combat. Sinon j'aurais cru que Windy me faisait des infidélités, grimaça le bot rouge.

\- C'était génial comme combat ! Qui a gagné, partenaire ? demanda Grimlock en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Pour peu, il aurait cédé à une impulsion. Là. Devant ses élèves. Devant le reste de l'équipe. Drift soupira tandis que Windblade le relâchait et se remettait debout.

\- Match nul, déclara-t-elle.

\- Non…protesta Drift en se relevant à son tour. Elle…elle a gagné.

\- Drift. Pas question, répondit-elle.

Mais elle semblait ravie de sa réaction. Drift regarda Bumblebee.

\- C'est le cas…il faut lui accorder cette victoire.

\- Hm. Difficile de savoir précisément qui est le vainqueur et le vaincu.

\- Je suis le vaincu.

\- Ouah ! Drift s'est fait maîtrisé par Windblade ! Faut dire qu'avec elle, c'est normal ! ricana Sideswipe. C'est la meilleure !

\- Tu vas arrêter, Sideswipe ? soupira Strongarm en faisant la moue. Drift s'est bien débrouillé.

\- Il m'a donnée du fil à retordre. Et si tu te battais contre moi, Cra-cra ? riposta Windblade en levant les optiques.

Sideswipe blêmit légèrement. Jetstorm et Slipstream s'avancèrent vers Drift.

\- C'était génial, Maître!

\- Vous êtes le meilleur! Vous resterez le meilleur pour nous !

Drift sourit légèrement.

Cette remarque lui fit plaisir…même s'il avait perdu le combat, il ne le prit pas comme une atteinte personnelle…contrairement aux autres combats.

\- Hmm…merci, Jetstorm. Slipstream.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Son regard croisa celui de Windblade à nouveau. Il finit par leur tendre leurs armes.

\- Elles ont besoin d'être nettoyées et polies.

\- Avec plaisir, Maître !

Il avait besoin de se reposer…de recharger…Windblade était une combattante hors-pair, et pas seulement en raison des facultés accordées par Primus.

Et après cela…

Il s'étira, avant de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Après avoir vérifié que ses élèves rechargeaient à leur emplacement, Drift se leva pour rejoindre Windblade.

Elle l'attendait dans un coin isolé du dépôt de ferraille. A l'abri des caméras de Fixit. A l'abri du reste.

Elle observait la lune avec intérêt. Près d'eux, il remarqua un cerisier en fleurs.

Comme au Mont Fuji…les cerisiers étaient magnifiques en cette période de l'année. La Terre avait vraiment des ressources inestimables.

Drift s'approcha d'elle.

« …Tu étais…une vaillante adversaire. » Déclara-t-il.

C'était…médiocre comme compliment. Mais Windblade se contenta de sourire.

« Toi aussi…je t'ai trouvé exceptionnel. »

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle focalisa son regard sur l'épaule de Drift. Il ne comprit pas. Elle esquissa un sourire et lui enleva doucement quelque chose. Il regarda ce que c'était.

Un pétale.

\- J'ai cru que Sideswipe allait deviner, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi…mais il est tellement autocentré que je suis certain qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement, répondit-il.

\- C'est de ma faute aussi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle se rapprocha de lui davantage. Drift repensa à leur échange, sur la colline. La première fois où il s'était déclaré…où ils avaient consommé leur relation…

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra refaire ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-elle, le ton bas.

\- Le combat ? Oh…bien sûr. Je…j'ai pas mal de techniques à revoir. Beaucoup de choses à apprendre moi-même avant de les apprendre à mes élèves…

\- Ils ont de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Je sais que je suis trop sévère avec eux mais c'est pour leur bien et…

Il s'arrêta. Windblade lui caressait le visage.

Elle avait autre chose en tête. A nouveau, la rougeur saisit les joues de Drift, même s'il essayait de garder un air stoïque.

\- Windblade…

\- Hm. Et si on passait…à un autre type de combat ?

\- Quel…quel genre ?

Il se frappa mentalement.

Les lèvres de Windblade touchèrent les siennes. Drift ferma les optiques, appréciant le contact doux. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Windblade ne se détache. Elle le regardait intensément, attendant qu'il réagisse.

Drift l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, tandis que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Windblade. Windblade se détendit et lui rendit le baiser bien volontiers. Sans rompre le contact, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, tandis que la langue de Drift touchait ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Windblade le lui accorda, leurs langues se rencontrant, se touchant et se goûtant. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, à explorer la bouche de l'autre. Drift et Windblade se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, mais ne cessant jamais de se regarder.

\- Je…j'ai besoin de toi, Drift, souffla Windblade.

Oui…lui aussi.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Bientôt, Windblade fut collée contre le mur qui séparait le dépôt de la forêt, Drift l'embrassant de façon passionnée. Il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre, mais cette crainte s'évanouit rapidement. Dès que leurs lèvres se séparaient, Drift lui attrapa le menton pour ne pas la laisser partir. Davantage de baisers se poursuivirent et bientôt, Drift descendit jusqu'au cou de Windblade pour lui embrasser les câbles.

\- Hmff…Drift…gémit Windblade tandis qu'elle posait ses mains dans son dos, lui caressant son armure tout en faisant des mouvements de va-et vient.

La langue de Drift vint titiller les câbles, avant de les lui mordiller légèrement. Les mains de Windblade descendirent dans son dos, avant de lui caresser le long des hanches, puis les reins. Tandis que Drift poursuivait ce qu'il faisait, Windblade s'agrippa à ses reins, capturant les lèvres du samouraï à nouveau.

C'était…exquis. Windblade avait attiré l'attention de Sideswipe, de Grimlock, de Fixit…voire même de Bumblebee lui-même…

Mais elle l'avait choisi. Lui.

Drift rompit le baiser avant de descendre jusqu'à la poitrine de Windblade. Doucement, puis intensément, il lui palpa la poitrine, lui massant les seins, appréciant les gémissements et les demandes de l'aviatrice qui enroula ses mains autour de son casque. Bientôt, Drift déposa un baiser sur le châssis de Windblade, avant de passer un coup de langue dessus. Les doigts du samouraï continuaient d'explorer le corps de Windblade, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Windblade étreignit son visage, approfondissant le contact.

\- Drift…

\- Laisse-moi…laisse-moi m'occuper de toi…

Il continua de lui embrasser le châssis. Il vit que les ailes de Windblade battaient dans son dos. Il lui en attrapa une et commença à la lui masser, les gémissements de Windblade devenant plus forts, se transformant en légers cris.

Elle méritait d'être vénérée…elle était l'envoyée de Primus…elle maniait les épées mieux que personne…elle avait de l'honneur…elle était magnifique…

Elle était…

Drift réalisait l'inconfort dans son entrejambe. Quand il massa l'entrejambe de Windblade, il réalisa qu'elle était humide.

Les baisers se poursuivirent. Plus profondément. Drift passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Ouvre-toi…

\- Embrasse-moi encore…

Il s'exécuta. Bientôt, Windblade s'ouvrit pour lui.

Il inséra un doigt. Puis un autre. Les mouvements de Windblade devinrent plus rapides, plus quémandeurs.

\- Ha…Drift…je t'en prie...

Drift hocha la tête. Lui aussi, l'étincelle lui traversait les circuits. Lui aussi, il en avait besoin…Il avait besoin de Windblade.

Il embrassa Windblade encore. Bientôt, les jambes de l'aviatrice s'enroulaient autour de lui.

\- Drift !

Bientôt, il la pénétra. Il enfonça son câble en elle. Tandis que les gémissements de Windblade devenaient plus forts, Drift eut davantage de mal à contrôler les siens. Bientôt, il fit des mouvements de va et vient, s'éloignant avant de la pénétrer encore.

\- Windblade…Primus…

Il continua. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides.

Il n'y avait personne…personne…à part eux et la lune…

Bientôt, il se sentit venir.

Bientôt, il serait en surcharge. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues se rencontrant encore. Les cris de Windblade s'intensifièrent.

\- Win-

Il rouvrit les optiques.

A la place des optiques bleues de Windblade, il vit des optiques d'une autre couleur.

Des optiques de couleur jaune.

Il se relâcha en Windblade. Bientôt, Windblade fit de même, l'energon coulant sur leurs jambes.

Drift et Windblade se détachèrent. L'aviatrice le contempla, l'air exténué. Mais elle souriait.

\- C'était…

Drift l'embrassa à nouveau.

Les deux s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Drift attrapa une éponge pour se nettoyer. Windblade ne détachait pas son regard de lui.

Mais lui, il n'arrivait plus à la regarder.

Il savait. Il savait.

La honte et la culpabilité le submergèrent.

Il n'avait pas pensé à elle, sur le moment…

Windblade l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'à la connexion entre sparks…

\- Ce n'est peut-être…pas encore le moment, répondit-il par monosyllabe.

\- Peut-être un jour, non ? J'adorerais…

Un jour…

\- Je t'aime, Drift. Je t'aime tellement…

Il aimait Windblade…il avait envie de faire sa vie avec elle…

Oui, il l'aimait. Mais…

Drift l'embrassa.

Il ne l'aimait pas…autant qu'il l'aimait, lui.

Autant qu'il l'avait aimé…

Est-ce que Wing était encore au Cercle de la Lumière ?

Etait-il trop tard pour le revoir… ?

Pour lui demander une nouvelle chance ?

Au fond de lui, Drift avait la réponse. Aussi douloureuse qu'elle soit.

Oui…il était trop tard.

Et il devait passer à autre chose mais…devait-il aller de l'avant avec Windblade ?

Avec elle ? Etait-ce la bonne personne ?

Drift préféra ne pas y penser.

\- C'est beau, déclara-t-il.

Windblade hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle se calait contre lui.

La lune, les fleurs…

Une belle image.


End file.
